Through the Well and Back
by Inu5292
Summary: What happens when Kagome is pushed through the well and Inuyasha is the pne to blame?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people. I Know I haven't updated my other stories but this came to me last night when I was watching Inuyasha 3 on adult swim. I don't know if I'll continue it but here is goes.**

**Through the Well And Back**

**Chapter 1:  
**

"Inuyasha you have to calm yourself down" Kagome said as she walked closer to him slowly as the rest of the group watched while fighting off random demons. Inuyasha's sword had flown somewhere in the woods where they were fighting. He could control his powers but when a demon attacked Kagome he lost it. Kagome walked to him putting her hands on his chest seeing if the sense of touch would help. It didn't.

Inuyasha growled to himself trying to suppress the power that was now overtaking him. He knew if changed to a demon now things would be bad. With one final, long growl the purple streaks on his face appeared and his eyes turned red. It was all over.

Kagome backed away from him with her arm up in defense. Inuyasha continued to growl and roar more. Inuyasha suddenly started to run into the demons and kill everything he saw. He laughed maniacally.

"Inuyasha stop it!" Kagome yelled from a distance. He continued to kill…soon nothing was left but Sango, Miroku, and Kilala looking at Inuyasha hoping he didn't kill them.

"Inuyasha snap out of it! Return to your normal self!" Miroku said standing in front of Sango.

Inuyasha just looked at them and laughed.

Kagome's Mind

"I've gotta do something. Inuyasha's gonna kill them" Kagome thought to herself as she tried to calm down from her panic attack she was having a few minutes ago. The only thing she could do is shoot him with an arrow but she would kill him with her arrows purity. She had to make the choice to either save her friends or possibly kill the one she loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

…….

………..

…………..

She had no choice she had to do it. She slowly grabbed an arrow from her case as tears started to come to her eyes.

Back to Normal

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said as tears started to flow freely now. He didn't turn but continued to advance on his friends.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome said.

This time he turned.

Inuyasha's Mind

"Run Kagome!" Inuyasha thought as he saw tears falling from those beautiful brown orbs. He couldn't control his body but he could everything that was happening. If he hurt Kagome in any way he would probably kill himself.

Normal

Kagome drew her arrow and put it on the bow. She raised the bow and took her stance.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Shippo said getting worried that she was going to shoot Inuyasha.

Kagome just started to cry even more.

"Kagome! Don't do it! There has to be a way to make him change back" Sango said "Shippo! Go and see if you can find Tetsusaiga" He ran into the woods in the direction the sword had went in.

Inuyasha faced Sango and the others again and then jumped in the to pounce on them and rip them to bits. Kagome had no choice. The arrow left her bow and went for Inuyasha.

I love suspense so I had to stop it there. I'm going to do the next chapter now cause I'm kinda feeling this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people. I'm watching Ikki Tousen right now but I have the feel for Inuyasha. Nest chapter coming right up! Bonsai!**

**Through the Well and Back**

**Chapter 2:**

** Last Time **

Inuyasha faced Sango and the others again and then jumped in the to pounce on them and rip them to bits. Kagome had no choice. The arrow left her bow and went for Inuyasha.

** This Time **

The arrow flew through the air. It looked as though it was in slow motion. The arrow pierced through Inuyasha's arm and he stopped and turned to look at Kagome. The arrows hadn't hit him at all but just gone through the sleeve of his shirt.

Inuyasha started running for Kagome with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes. Kagome turned around and began to run in the woods toward the well. If she could get there she would be o.k. Inuyasha wouldn't be able to get through if he was full demon. She hoped.

"Get out of here guys! I'll be fine if I get to the well" Kagome yelled back at them.

"Kagome! No we can bring him back!" Miroku yelled back as Inuyasha and Kagome ran into the in the darkness.

Kagome ran as fast as she could through the trees even though she knew Inuyasha would catch her. She could hear Inuyasha right behind her growling. Then all of a sudden it got louder. She turned back to see him within 2 feet distance of her. As she turned back to run for her life she tripped on a root of a tree and fell to the ground.

Inuyasha slowed down and walked up to her slowly. Had the creepiest smile on his face you had ever seen.

"Inuyasha snap out of it! This is not the real you!" Kagome said to him.

He stopped at her feet and raised one of his clawed hands.

Kagome closed her teary eyes.

He went down for the kill.

Time had stopped at this point. She smiled at the thought of dying to Inuyasha's hands.

He stopped.

Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha shaking violently. The streaks on his cheeks began to slowly turn lavender. "Kagome run away" he said in slow broken words.

Just then Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala came bursting through the trees with Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha don't do it!" Sango yelled as she jumped down from Kilala and ran over to him with Tetsusaiga in her hand. Inuyasha's cheeks soon started to become dark purple again and he turned to her.

"Kagome run" Sango said to her as Miroku came walking behind her.

"But I…."

"Go now Kagome! We have the Tetsusaiga now. I'm pretty sure we can get him to come back" Miroku said as he grabbed Kagome from under Inuyasha and moved away quickly.

"I'm not going!" Kagome said.

"But Kagome this would be the bes-" Sango started

"I can't leave Inuyasha like this. I have to help him" Kagome said "Give me Tetsusaiga" Sango passed it on to her and Inuyasha turned his attention towards her now.

"Inuyasha you have got to snap out of it," she said as she walked towards him slowly.

Inuyasha didn't hear her and instead ran for Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled.

Nothing happened but Inuyasha turned to her again.

**Kagome's Mind**

"Why isn't Inuyasha falling to the ground? Does my sit command just like not work anymore because he's full demon?"

**Back to Normal**

"Inuyasha…I've got your sword! If you want it back you have to come get me!" Kagome yelled as she ran into the woods. She was only a few feet from the well so she could make it. She could hear Inuyasha running behind her.

"Kagome! What are you doing," She heard Shippo yell to her.

"She's telling us to run. She's gonna lure Inuyasha to the well" Miroku said.

"Well we can't just leave her!" Sango said walking in the direction.

Miroku grabbed her arm. "Sango it's for the best. If anyone can handle Inuyasha when He's a full demon it's Kagome."

Sango didn't want to believe him but she knew it was true so she got on Kilala and flew away.

Inuyasha and Kagome

Kagome had made it to the well and now Inuyasha has cornered her with the well behind her.

"You're going to die wench!" he said as he jumped for her.

It was in slow motion.

Kagome fell back into the well and the sword flew in the air. Inuyasha jumped over Kagome with that mad look in his eyes and Kagome put her arm up in defense. Inuyasha scratched Kagome's arm and the sword hit him in his chest.

**Stop it right there. That was a very short chapter but It's a good place to stop it. Review and all of that jazz. . Oh Yeah! I started school(But I'm not actually in school cause the teachers are on strike) so the updates might be a little slow. I hope not but high schools a bitch.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people. I Just submitted another chapter like 3 minutes ago but I have nothing else to do so here we go.

Through The Well and Back

Chapter 3:

The sword hit Inuyasha and Kagome fell unconscious as she fell through the well back to her time.

Kagome's Time

Grandpa was walking through the shrine checking over all the temples to make sure everything was in order. He came to the bone eaters well's shrine to make sure everything was o.k. He slid the door open and stuck his head in. As he turned back he saw a glimpse of orange.

"Buyo…." He thought to himself.

He sighed as he opened the door and walked in. The stupid cat can't seem to stay out of the temple.

"Buyo!" Grandpa yelled down the stairs.

"Meow…" Buyo said slowly as he rolled out from behind the well.

"Get up here you stupid cat! You know your not supposed to be here!" Grandpa yelled as he jumped in to the air. Buyo simple mewed again and rolled back behind the well.

"Well now you want to do it the hard way eh?" Gramps said as he flew down the stairs. "Come here you stupid cat!" he added as he chased Buyo around the well. Being old, fat, and tired, Buyo went ka-put after going around about 6 times.

"Now whose old!" Grandpa said as he pointed at the heavily breathing cat. He bent down and picked up the overweight cat. As he went to stand up he hit his head on the lip of the well.

"Ouch!" He yelled as he nearly dropped Buyo. "You stupid well! Why if Kagome didn't go back and forth in time I would have sealed you a long time ago."

"Oww…."

Gramps jumped back away from the well. "What was that?" he said as he looked down at Buyo to find nothing.

"Where did he go?" Gramps asked himself. He looked at the stairs to find Buyo walking out the door.

"You traitor! Now you leave! Some pet you are!" Gramps yelled at him as he disappeared into the light of day. Gramps grabbed a flashlight that was on a nearby shelf and slowly advanced on the well. He turned the light on.

"Come out demon!" He said. "I will use my family's great powers to destroy you!" He flashed the light down the well.

…..

…….

………

"Kagome!"

It was Kagome. She was lying on her side with a pool of blood around her. She looked up at him.

"Gramps…" she said with a smile as she blanked out again.

"Kaagggoooommmmeee!"

(Wouldn't it be cruel if I ended it here…Oh man you would be livid)

Much later in the day

Kagome opened her eyes to find she was in a white room. "Where am I?" Kagome asked herself. Last thing she remembered was…Inuyasha and she fell down the well after he scratched her. She looked at her right arm to see it was all bandaged up and in a cast.

She sat up quickly and looked around. It looked like she was in a hospital. That means she was in her own time. Just then her mother can in through a big blue door.

"Kagome your alright!" she said as she ran to her with tears in her eyes. She stood next her bed and put her hand on her undamaged hand. "How did this happen to you?" she asked. "Gramps found you at the bottom of the well unconscious"

"Inuyasha has become a full demon and he's out of control. He scratched me and I fell down the well. That had to have been a day ago…. I have to help Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she tried to get up but stopped when she felt a piercing pain in her hip

"Kagome you can't. You're in bad condition. When you fell down the well you landed on your hip and bruised it. You arm also had 105 stitches and is broken. You can't go back to the feudal era for at least 6 months." She told her. "It's best if you just relax for a while."

Kagome leaned back. She knew it was best for her to rest but she needed to help Inuyasha.

"I'll stay but I'm leaving as soon as I can walk" Kagome said to her mother.

"That's fine dear. Now just go to sleep. I'll be here with you all night."

Kagome closed her eyes and thought about Inuyasha until she fell into a restless sleep.

3 Months Later

"That's great Kagome! You know I think this will be your last time coming here," a woman said.

"Thanks! I'm just about back to normal now!" Kagome said to Yuri.

"Kagome, time to go!" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"K mom! Thanks for all the help Yuri!" Kagome said as she gave her a one armed hug.

"No problem. Call me if you have any troubles" she replied.

"You bet!" Kagome said as she turned and walked to her mother.

Kagome and her mother were on the way home from Kagome's rehab classes. Ever since she bruised her hip, she had to go there to learn how to walk. It would have taken a long time for a normal person to heal but Kagome's miko powers helped her out a bit.

"Well how was the last class?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Good. Now I can finally go back to the feudal era," Kagome said sorta smiling.

"Kagome. I don't know if you should go already. I mean even though you did heal faster than a normal person, you still have the stitches in you arm and the cast to." Her mother replied.

"Mom I really need to go back. I don't know if Inuyasha is o.k or not…I have to" She said starting to cry at the thought of not knowing if everything was o.k.

"I'm not trying to stop you, I'm just warning you" Her mother said with a smile "You can't stop true love"

Kagome blushed as they stopped in front of the shrine. Kagome got out and headed for her room to pack.

20 Minutes Later

"I'm packed mom!" Kagome yelled down the stairs as she carried her big yellow backpack with one arm. Souta met her at the bottom.

"Whoa sis…" he said as he grabbed the bag that was just about as big as him.

"You sure you can handle that?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah no problem" he said as he picked it up and his little legs began to wobble. Kagome just laughed. Ever since she hurt herself, Souta helped her a lot but whenever she mentioned it he denied trying to help.

Kagome led her family to the well. She opened the door and walked down the stairs. It was like being reunited with her best friends. She felt so eager to get back.

Souta handed her the big bag and then gave her a hug. "Come back in one piece sis," he said to her. "I will" she replied with a smile.

"Kagome take this" Gramps said "It's mystical lizards toe that will repel any demon"

"Uhh thanks gramps," Kagome said as she put it in her pocket. _"Strange old man"_

"Be safe Kagome" He mother said to stop gramps from going on and on about their family's history and things of that sort.

With one last wave Kagome jumped down the well.

Halt right there. End of this chapter. There's an unexpected twist coming but I bet you don't know what it is! You know how I know you don't know? Cause I don't know! Kidding

**P.S. REWIEW!**


End file.
